


What you're missing out on

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Not Beta Read, kevin keller needs a hug, not used by Moose, supportive Moose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Joining the RROTC was Kevin’s attempt at showing Moose that he was there and could not be ignored.If Moose wanted to stay in the closet then Kevin was going to show him exactly what he was missing.





	1. Jealousy strikes

Kevin made sure his form fitting uniform was clinging to his body in all the right ways, before heading to the RROTC meeting. Moose Mason isn’t going to know what hit him.

The young Keller strutted into the room and stood by his usual seat, which fortunately was the seat right beside Major Mason’s son, his intended target. He had arrived at the meeting early so he could put his plan into action. He leaned against his desk in a, what he hoped would be perceived as slightly provocative but yet hopefully casual way.

As some of the boys began to filter in, Kevin knew it was time to officially put his plan into action.

 

Striking Up a conversation with some of the others, Kevin waited for Moose to show up. They were talking about nothing of real importance, although every so often the word ‘prison’ would be thrown around, usually followed by the name of one of Kevin’s friends ‘Archie Andrews’.

Moose was one of the last few boys to arrive and as soon as he was stood in the doorway he saw it. The guy he liked, talking, flirting with others, all the while standing like he was offering himself up to them. 

Despite feeling jealousy coursing through his veins, he was still able to appreciate Kevin’s body in his uniform.

Moose pulled himself together enough to tell the room that his father would be a little late as he was held up.

This meant that the boys were free to do what they wanted until he arrived.

“Hey Kev” Moose said, putting his bag on the desk beside the other.

Kevin didn’t respond. He was trying to show Moose exactly how he felt the other day, when they ran into each other at Pop’s.

His plan was working perfectly, the only flaw Kevin found was the sad look on Moose’s face, his dark green eyes gazing up at him sorrowfully through his long dark lashes. 

The shorter teen continued to ignore him and was now quite happily looking through his bag. Looking for nothing in particular, he just didn’t want to be guilted into talking to him plus he used this opportunity of not looking into Moose’s eyes to show off one of his assets, one that he knew Moose’s hands at least were intimately fond of and were well acquainted with.


	2. There’s always one

“Uhhghhh” came a groan from nearby.

“What’s wrong?” Moose asks, tearing his appreciative gaze away from the swell of Kevin’s ass.

“That, that’s what’s wrong” he said, gesturing to Kevin who had now turned around to observe the confrontation happening beside him.

“Kevin, What’s wrong with him?” Moose was quick to respond.

“Like it’s ok, I guess but he doesn’t need to go around flaunting it, spreading it” the other boy sneered.

“What are you talking about?” Moose asked, tilting his head in the manner a puppy would when it was confused. Kevin thought it was an adorable look, one that really suited the loveable jock.

“Him, his you know queerness, it’s not right” he said.

“Wait, What?” Kevin said getting offended, but Moose noticed that he looked tired, like he’d given up and this was not something Moose was ok with. But before he had time to respond or say something he thought he might regret he was interrupted.

“Yeah, like do it in your home, not in public, it’s sick, you’re sick” he said looking pointedly at Kevin. Smirking when he could see the tears starting to form in Kevin’s eyes.

“Kev, you ok” Moose asks, his immediate instinct was to comfort Kevin.

“I-i can’t, i-I have to go, Moose I’m sorry” Kevin said grabbing his bag and he practically ran from the room almost running into Major Mason at the door.

“Sorry sir” Kevin sniffed continuing out the door.

“Kev, Kevin wait” Moose shouted, sliding past his father, running after Kevin.


	3. Comforting and admitting feelings

He saw a figure dart into the boys bathroom. The bathroom where it all began, the bathroom where he propositioned Kevin, where they kissed for the first time and where Kevin had comforted him but now it’s his turn to return the favour. Moose quietly entered the bathroom behind him.

Kevin stood by the sink, furiously wiping at his eyes.

“Kevin, Hey, Don’t cry, please don’t cry, I hate it when you cry” Moose said taking Kevin’s face into his hands, gently wiping the others tears away with his thumbs.

“What do you mean?” Kevin heaved out a sob.

“Yeah, I hate it, when your big bright gorgeous green eyes fill up with tears and your handsome face screws up with pain, be it emotional or physical, I hate it, I just want to stop it and make it better” Moose declared. Moose Mason was much more observant than people gave him credit for.

“B-But you’re ashamed of me” Kevin stuttered out.

“Ashamed Of you, no, more like I just, I just don’t know how I should feel or how I should show my feelings in public or what my dad would think but shit Kev, I never meant to make you feel like I was ashamed of you, Hell I really, like really like you, you made that god forsaken pact with me at Cheryl’s pool party and ever since then all I’ve found myself doing is wishing that Halloween will come quicker “ Moose admits.

“Kev, I’ve never told anyone this or even said it out loud and I guess you’ve probably already worked it out but I think I’m bisexual and Kevin Keller I’m into you, I’m so into you” Moose had finally done it, he’d come out.

Kevin blushed, tears still falling down his face.

“Really?” Kevin questions.

“Yeah also I have a question for you” Moose said taking and holding both of Kevin’s hands between his own. 

“Sure” Kevin mumbles.

Moose sucked in a deep breath and puffed out his chest.

“Kevin Keller, would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?” Moose asks, bracing himself for rejection.

Kevin flushed, he couldn’t believe Moose was finally asking him, the question he’d waited so long for and Hell Yeah he wanted this, it’s been all he wanted since that kiss in the bathroom all those months ago. He just didn’t want to seem too eager.

“Yeah, I’d umm, I’d like that, i like you too Moose” Kevin sniffled.

“And for the record you are not sick, you, you’re perfect, wonderful, amazing, ridiculously attractive, don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to be enticing in your uniform earlier, not that you even need to try of course” Moose comforts pulling the smaller boy into him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Thanks for being here and for being, well for being you, Moose” Kevin cuddled further into his now boyfriend.


End file.
